No Dreams
by Neonhasbin-Rose
Summary: Confused feelings, interrupted moments, and those pesky little archenemies that always want revenge on you. All this plus a love-hate relationship between the Slytherin Prince and a mud-blood equals a twisting roller coaster of fate. Currently being revised. Rated M for future chapters.


My friends always told me I was wierd and too anti-social. Everytime they said that it made me wonder if they were my actual friends. Did they even care about me in general? Sadly enough, I already knew the answer to that question.  
All these questions and more were running through my head in the dim early morning light that was slowly pilfering through my window. I rolled over on the top of the stiff mattress I was on and checked the alarm clock that was on the bedside table. 6:15 am. It was too early to be awake.  
I yawned as I started to get out of bed; I knew that I wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep.  
I shuffled my feet slowly across the floor as I made my way into the bathroom. After turning on the light it took a few moments before my eyes had ad-justed to the new brightness that filled the room.  
A stranger practically met me in the mirror. Pale almost chinadollish skin with very little color. Long wavy yet still sorta straight dirty blond hair. It was half covering an heart-shaped face that had high cheekbones; right above those high cheekbones were a couple of big child-like silvery blue eyes. These too were followed by a small nose and full slightly pink lips. I did'nt like the reflection I was staring at at all.  
I snatched one of my many black hairties off the countertop and pulled my hair into a high messy ponytail, before starting to put a little bit of makeup on. After I was done, I shifted through the mountain of clothes that were laying in my closet.  
*This might take awhile* a little voice in the back of my head said.  
I was right was I thought it was going to take awhile to find the perfect outfit; but at least I did find something. What I was wearing was a simple white long-sleeved top with hello kitty on it, neon green skinny jeans and a rainbow checkered belt. Along with that I had my hair half up and half down with a snake embellished headband on, plus my black and rainbow high-top converses.  
It was then that I noticed that my stomach was grumbling so I nearly tripped while sprinting down the stairs, and stumbling into the kitchen.  
After downing a couple of chocolate chip granola bars, something caught my eye that was right outside the kitchen window. I was half expecting it to be one of my friends being stupid or maybe even the house caretaker but what I met when I opened them was not what I was expecting at all.  
A huge dark bluish black tawny owl flew in through the window, causing me to fall and crash onto the floor in sheer surprise. When I looked up it had decided to land and rest on the top of the counter not too far from me. I tried shooing it away but then I noticed it had a small envelope tied to its foot, and a small pouch on the other.  
"What do you want you stupid bird? I'm guessing that letter is for me?" I asked even though I knew that it wasn't going to answer me back. It nodded its head in response- I couldn't believe that it understood me.  
I slowly reached forward and untied the envelope from its leg, but just as I started opening the letter the owl had started squawking very loudly.  
"Oh, um I'm guessing you want a payment of some kind?"  
It simply nodded its head in response again.  
I looked around the kitchen, until I noticed that we had a few peices of fruit. Did owls eat fruit?  
"Um, how about a peice of fruit?" I asked as I pointed towards the bowl of fruit.  
The owl startled me by suddenly flying foward and snatching a peice of fruit in its claws and going straight back out the window it had come through.  
"I'll take that as a yes then... now about this letter.." I said as I suddenly started talking to myself.  
I turned the envelope over and over again looking at the front to make sure it had the right address, and then turning it around again to stare at the strange symbol on the back.  
When I finally got the envelope opened and pulled the letter out from the inside, I had no idea of what I was getting myself into.


End file.
